<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puta, or Forty-three Hundred Words of Smut Written to Spite Someone... by PlexFlexico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821458">Puta, or Forty-three Hundred Words of Smut Written to Spite Someone...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlexFlexico/pseuds/PlexFlexico'>PlexFlexico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cum Play, Dom / Sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, anal penetration, testicle torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlexFlexico/pseuds/PlexFlexico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone I adore on tumblr received a terrible anon message accusing them of "ruining the Narcos fandom" by producing a serial fic about a softer Javi. </p><p>So, I did the kind of thing I am wont to do and I wrote 4300 words of sub!javi in a single afternoon just to spite that person.</p><p>There is violence, there is degradation, there is bondage, there is everything you might want and probably a lot more than you bargained for. There is also a surprise ending. </p><p>Good luck and godspeed with navigating this cracked out piece of burning trash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puta, or Forty-three Hundred Words of Smut Written to Spite Someone...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Puta!” The woman paces back and forth, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. She turns back to the naked man currently tied to a chair and spits on him. “Disgusting,” she sneers at him. </p><p>The harsh illumination in the room shows every drip of sweat coming off him. His feet are tied apart, to the heavy wooden legs of the chair, which is bolted to the floor. His body is strapped so he can’t curl over and must sit straight as an arrow, hands cuffed behind him, the thick collar around his neck keeping his head up. His chest is heaving, causing the thick straps cut into his flesh. He’s gagged, unable to speak, eyes wild. </p><p>“Always so cocky, so confident, but you’re caught now, aren’t you?” She pauses in her pacing to stand in front of him. He’s panting through his nose, bruises blooming across his chest, the tension in him almost enough to tear muscle. His eyes are dark, pupils huge from adrenaline and exertion. </p><p>Her foot comes up to the edge of the chair, resting the sole of a pointed toe right on his vulnerable balls. His eyes roll and a desperate, pleading moan is coming from him, muffled behind the gag. She grinds her foot down and a choked yell rises from him as he tries to squirm against his bonds while his tender sack is squashed against the hard wood of the chair. </p><p>“Listen to you mewling. Pathetic.” With one last twist she spits, “Now, Puta. You know the rules. If you cum before I tell you your filthy little thing is getting locked in the cage for a week.” She releases him as sobs wrack him. His cock, painfully hard and red, is twitching against his belly desperately as he collapses back as much as he can. </p><p>She leans down and places a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing so gently on the buckle of the collar, a touch he knows well. He stops struggling and opens his eyes. “Are you still with me, Javi?” Her tone is that of a blackjack sheathed in velvet. He blinks, slowly. Once, twice, three times — Never breaking her gaze. </p><p>She smiles down at him, checking his restraints and the gag, pleased to see the moment has brought him down off the edge a bit. It wouldn’t do for him to finish or crash before she got to the real fun she had planned. </p><p>Javi is a wreck in the best kind of way. Every inch of him is straining with unsated lust and unquenchable pain. The only focus for him is pleasing her enough that she might allow him some release by being the best little puta he can be for her. He’ll do anything, endure anything, just to please her enough. Oh, he has got to please her enough. This torture — it’s too much — not enough — it’s everything. </p><p>The ache in his balls is overshadowed by the ache in his cock and his belly. She’s brought him to the edge twice already tonight, once with her leather flogger on the inside of his thighs when she had strapped him down on a table with his feet up in stirrups, and once with the handle of it up his ass when she had him hogtied on the floor. </p><p>***</p><p>“I bet you wish this was Horacio’s big cock, don’t you, Puta?” She crooned to him as she slowly slipped the lubed handle of the flogger into his puckered asshole. It was made of a series of graduated steel knobs, each a little larger than the last. One by one they slipped into him, and one by one they stretched him, each more than the last, his abused hole snapping shut right before the stretch of the next one hit. </p><p>“Oh, I know how much you wish you could have him here, right now, watching me treat you the way you deserve. Such a slut, spraying your seed over half of Columbia and look at you now.” She slips in the last knob expertly and gives him a moment to adjust. “You’re starting to learn that good whores only do what they’re told, aren’t you?” She then delicately pulls on the strips of leather hanging out of him, jiggling the handle inside him and hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves buried there. His cock jumps, leaking and straining, and he’s whining around the ball stuffed in his mouth, drooling and shaking his head. </p><p>Javi is desperate. If she keeps it up he’s going to lose control. He’s trying not to move, desperate to thrust his hips into nothing, desperate to relieve the aching build that’s threatening to spill over and shame him in front of her. He wants it so badly but he can’t, oh, he wants it, but if he does he’ll have his cock locked in a restraint for the week with no hope of anything at all.  He’s sobbing now, tears flowing down his face, and just when he knows it’s over for him she stops and it’s almost worse. He had been one little jiggle from the point of no return, and now his traitorous cock was bouncing helplessly with the need for some stimulation, any stimulation. Oh, he was so close, so close — But he had forgotten about the riding crop. </p><p>It came down on his ass cheek with a stinging slap. “No! You dirty fucking Puta! You thought you could cum, didn’t you, you pathetic bitch?” The crop comes down again on the other side and now Javi is weeping with relief. She’s brought him back down from the edge and now he won’t make a mess and anger her. She truly is a goddess. So good to him, even though he doesn’t deserve her compassion or mercy. The ache in his belly intensifies, his balls feeling hard and heavy, and his thighs are nothing but knotted muscle full of fire. </p><p>Fucking exquisite. </p><p>***</p><p>She considers the man in the chair before her and all she’s put him through so far tonight. He’s done very, very well and she’s sure now that he deserves the next hour or so she has planned. Checking her watch she sees she has twenty minutes before her next guest arrives. Plenty of time to prepare. </p><p>Stepping to the cabinet against the wall she opened it and looked at the collection of toys on its shelves. She knew Javi was watching her, as he always did, with anticipation and a bit of fear. There were many devices and objects within this lovely old cabinet and she was mercurial in her moods and subject to whims in her tortures, so he never quite knew what it was she would draw out to use on him. </p><p>This time she selected two very special pieces. Ones she had wanted to use, but had been saving for a special occasion. A gorgeous glass anal plug, made to look like old-fashioned ‘strawberry diamond’ cut glass, and a matching cockring. When she had seen them in the store they had appealed to her sense of decadence. You wouldn’t want to use them every day, but the weight of the heavy borosilicate and the way the glass felt like small, dully pointed studs made them too perfect to resist. </p><p>Walking back to the chair she showed her filthy little slut the gear she was so kindly going to allow him to wear. “I was saving these for a special night. I have a guest coming shortly. Someone you’re going to want to see,” she purred.</p><p>Javi’s eyes grew very wide. His vulnerability was complete. She had him and could do whatever she wanted to him and there was no way of stopping her. He had no idea just how far she would go in this space, who it was who would be coming to her home this late at night when she had planned for him to be here, too. </p><p>“Don’t worry. They won’t see you at all, but you’re going to see them — and me.” She reached down and slipped her hand up under her skirt, stroking her slit and wetting her fingers with her slick. She drew them out and waved them under his nose, so he could smell what he has so far been denied. The drool leaking out from his lips around the ball started to drip down his chin as he inhaled her scent. It drove him mad that he could never touch her, never taste her. She would only let him see now and then in the reflection of the large mirror on the wall, when he had been particularly pliable and willing, while she slowly stroked herself to a lush and lazy orgasm as she sprawled across the large and comfy bed she kept there but never allowed her subs to touch.  </p><p>“I’m going to release you from the chair, now. Take a moment and when you think you can stand I want you to nod four times. Understood?” </p><p>He blinked slowly, three times, to indicate a ‘yes’. She undid the straps holding him in place and the handcuffs, gently massaging his legs and arms until she was satisfied there had been no damage or injury she hadn’t fully intended to inflict. In a few moments he nodded four times and she helped him up. His cock was still rock hard and jutting out from him, so she flicked it with her thumb and forefinger, hard, eliciting a yelp and a groan from him, but it didn’t soften at all. </p><p>Excellent. He was absolutely ready. </p><p>She took him over to the bookcase near the mirror and pulled a hidden latch, swinging the case away from the wall. She led him into the hidden room, and he discovered that it wasn’t a regular mirror, but a one-way mirror. In front of it was a cushion and a small rack hung from the ceiling, with various straps and two long cables with hooks on the ends at each bottom corner. </p><p>She made him kneel on the cushion, sitting him down on his heels. She slowly unstrapped the gag from his mouth, gently slipping the ball past his teeth. “I won’t be in the room, so no gag, but if you make a single sound you will find yourself wishing you had never even heard of Columbia. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” It came out harsh, his throat rough from holding back the screams and cries her tender ministrations always dragged out of him. </p><p>Her hand is at the back of his neck again, and he becomes fully present with her, holding her gaze. </p><p>“Are you still with me, Javi?” Again with that gently authoritative voice. The voice that could make him kill or die or do anything she demanded. </p><p>“Yes. Completely.” The submissive tone flows with an undercurrent of absolute and total adoration for everything she is and everything she does. She knows that he has limits, and never pushes his boundaries past the point where it would break him. </p><p>She does something, then, that he has almost never seen her do in this space. She smiles sweetly at him and says, “That’s my good boy, Javi,” in that honey-warm voice she reserves only for when she is exceptionally pleased. </p><p>She takes her hand off his neck and he can feel himself falling back into his proper place. The rack is brought up against his back, the metal cold, but he doesn’t dare make a sound except an intake of breath. She straps his arms to the rack behind him and then runs the cables to each wall, hooking them into eyes buried in the concrete floor. The ropes on which the rack is hanging are threaded through a block and tackle, which would, if she desired, allow her to lift him completely off the floor. That isn’t her plan, though. </p><p>She hauls him up slowly, just enough that he’s resting comfortably on his knees on the very generous cushion. When he’s stable she gets the cockring, plug, and lube and steps in front of him. </p><p>“Now this is going in your gaping, whorish ass. It’s not as big as the toys your fucked-out hole is used to, so you’re going to have to keep a tight grip on it, understood?” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he whispers, knowing that if he’s going to have to clench he’s going to have to fight off an orgasm at the same time. He’s nervous, wanting to please her but so overstimulated already he’s afraid he’s going to fail her and tied up there no way he could hide the shameful mess he was sure to make. </p><p>“I’ll even make this easier on you, Puta. I’m going to slip this ring on your cock so that even if you do try to cum you’re not going to get very far. I know how much you love clenching that slutty little hole around anything I think to shove in there.” </p><p>She lubed up the ring and gently slid it down his cock, the stimulation and the knowledge that her fingers were so very close to his straining flesh making his eyes roll back as he panted harshly. When it was settled firmly at the base she pulled off her soaked thong, using the fabric to gently tease along his frenulum. </p><p>He bit back a yell, the sudden friction on him at that most sensitive place had his dick throbbing and pulsing and if he hadn’t had that ring there he’d have probably sprayed the far wall when she reached around him and slipped the plug home. As it was he could feel the weak, ineffective pulses held back by the glass keeping him on the knife’s edge. She left the fabric dangling off him so he could still smell her after she left the room. </p><p>“Be a good little whore and stay here. Keep that filthy mouth shut. If you behave there might be something else for you later.” </p><p>And with that she left, turning out the light and shutting the bookcase behind her, allowing him to see everything in the other room while remaining hidden. </p><p>After drawing a sliding panel across the room to shield the playspace, she headed into her living room, knowing her guest would be punctual. He was a man of order and control and predictable to a fault and she was glad because she didn’t think she could stand to be kept waiting. Not tonight. </p><p>Right on schedule lights splashed across the room as he pulled into the driveway. She heard him get out and shut the door and went to the window to watch him walk up her path, his muscular body straining his tight uniform. He rang the bell and as she opened the door she greeted him warmly, in a quiet voice full of want and heat, “Horacio, I wasn’t sure you’d come.” </p><p>She knew he would, knew he wouldn’t miss the chance, but control made him feel comfortable. Her coyness fueled his desire further and would get her what she wanted from him that much easier. </p><p>“Of course I would, Cariño. You must have seen me looking at you. How could I resist?” He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, slipping an arm about her waist, and kissed her. Long and deep and full of passion, promising this would be exactly what she had been hoping for. </p><p>Javi could hear faint voices in the living room. Her voice and a man’s voice. A familiar voice. As they got closer he was sure. If he hadn’t had the cockring he might have gone soft from the shock. </p><p>Horacio Carrillo burst through the door of the room with her in his arms and it took every ounce of control to keep quiet at the sight of him lifting her onto the bed he was never allowed to touch, his hands running over those perfect legs, cupping that luscious ass, yanking her skirt higher. </p><p>That lucky fucking asshole is feasting on her, pulling off her blouse and her bra, lapping at those heavenly tits and sucking a nipple into his mouth, making her back arch in pleasure and the most beautful moan escape her lips.</p><p>Javi feels his scrotum tighten and draw up as Horacio licks his way down her body, tearing open the zipper on her skirt. “Cariño, you’re so wet for me. I can’t wait to taste you,” he groans just before he dives between her legs and starts to eat that precious, wonderful cunt that Javi will never be good enough to have. Javi watches as she rolls her hips against Carrillo’s mouth, praising the man between her legs breathlessly. “Yes, like that, baby. Ooooh, right fucking there, right there.” Her hand flies down to grip in his hair, holding him between her thighs as she writhes on the bed. </p><p>“I just knew you’d eat my pussy so good, like a real man. Ah! Fuck, baby, I’ve been so hot all day, just thinking about your tongue on me,” Horacio growled into her and her thighs gripped his head. Javi could feel that tight, hot overwhelming need to cum and tried to fight it but every time he managed to get some control the plug would start to slip and he’d have to clench around it again which made the heavy, bumpy glass knob brush against his prostate.  </p><p>She was panting, flushed, and begging, “Please Horacio, suck my clit — Oh fuck yeah, suck that little thing — that’s it — oh — fuck — I’m gonna cum, baby — fuck — don’t stop, I’m gonna — “ and then she threw her head back, wailing as Horacio thrust two thick fingers into her and she fucked her hips into his face as she shuddered through her orgasm. </p><p>Javi broke then and he felt the rush of release shooting down his spine and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stifle the whimpers of feeling it start but have nowhere to go. He had never felt so absolutely unsatisfied and he could feel the tears leaking from his eyes and streaking his cheeks. Every clench around the plug was sheer torture on his overstimulated body, but he knew Horacio wouldn’t be done yet. </p><p>Carrillo rode out her bliss and then ripped his mouth off her, pulling open his belt and his fly. He picked her up and turned her over, shoving her face into the mattress. Javi had a perfect side on view and she was looking right at him.  </p><p>“Cariño, your pussy is so sweet,” he pants as he runs his large, stiff cock along her folds. “I could eat you all day if I had the time.” </p><p>“Horacio,” she purred, keeping her blissed out gaze on the mirror, right where she knew Javi’s eyes would be. “I know you can’t stay baby, so fuck me, please. I wanna feel that big cock fill me. I need a real man to fuck me, fill me up with his cum.” </p><p>Behind the mirror Javi is silently sobbing, keeping his eyes open and fixed on her as the man on the bed did exactly what she asked. Carrillo slid in, gripping her hips and grinding and Javi could see her face go bleary with pleasure. He was wild with jealousy but at the same time he wanted to see her get fucked the way she was begging for. He wanted to see her filled up and gasping as the Colonel of Search Bloc pumped his hips, slapping against her ass with each thrust. </p><p>Javi had never seen her look so beautiful. </p><p>She was grinding back against him, wild and working herself towards her peak. Horacio was panting, grunting, telling her how tight and hot she was. Telling her how she was so wet he could feel it dripping down his balls. Javi clenched the plug in place in desperation, as the spasms rocketing through him threatened to make him lose all control.</p><p>She was moaning, her mouth a little ‘o’ and her hands fisting in the sheet. </p><p>“You’re almost there, aren’t you Cariño? Oh, your sweet little pussy is gonna be the death of me.” He started fucking her harder, and slipped a hand around to pinch and roll her clit. “That’s it, sweet thing, cum for me. Cum all over me and I’ll fill you up just the way you want.” </p><p>His words pushed her over the edge, Javi feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest as she kept her eyes on him behind the mirror while she fluttered and clenched around the stiff length plunging into her. </p><p>“Oh, fuck you’re so fucking tight when you cum. Oh — fuck — I’m gonna fill that pussy up, Cariño. I’m gonna cum so fucking deep it’ll be dripping out of you for days —” This last was gritted out through clenched teeth and then Horacio threw back his head and roared as he exploded inside her. </p><p>The Colonel’s thrusts slowed and he pulled out of her with a sigh. She rolled onto her side, grinning at the mirror like the cat that’s got the cream. Horacio, laid beside her, kissing her on the cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t stay. Hopefully next time I won’t be needed at the embassy so late.” He’s breathless, but getting his pants back on and tucking in his shirt. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky, Cariño. You’re an angel, a real angel.” </p><p>She hopped up and got herself into a robe, leading him out of the room. He could hear her saying goodbye and the front door closing behind him. Javi was shaking with frustration and need and want and bliss and happiness. He felt high as a kite and her return only pushed him further into the stratosphere. </p><p>He could smell the two of them coming off her as she stepped close and it was maddening. It made him angry and hungry for her all at the same time. </p><p>“Hello, Puta. Did you enjoy the show?” She knelt in front of him on the concrete, a few feet away, teasingly toying with the tie on her robe. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for letting me watch.” He was panting uncontrollably, his entire body screaming from too much stimulation and not enough all at the same time. </p><p>“You were so quiet, and such a good little slut. You kept the plug in and the ring on and kept your little hidey-hole nice and clean.” She slipped the end of the tie out of its bow and let her robe fall open — and then her legs. He could see her glistening cunt right in front of him, as he’d wished for so many times, but now Horacio’s seed was leaking out slowly and painting her sweet pink lips. Reaching forward she eased the ring off him.  </p><p>“You’ve been very good and you get to cum. You can watch my drippy pussy and clench your hungry ass and if you can manage to cum, untouched, hard enough to reach me? I’ll stroke you at the end, next time.” </p><p>A broken sob wrenched out of Javi. He’s not sure he can do it. He would need a lot of control to build it up that much, he’s sure, and he feels like he has no control left. Still, anything she asks he’ll give her. Anything she demands he will do. </p><p>He starts clenching his ass rhythmically while squeezing his thigh muscles to prevent himself from going over the edge too soon. He’s sweating, working hard at keeping himself on that fine edge where he’s so close but he can keep building that sweet tightness. </p><p>She lets him work himself for a minute, his eyes on her, then reaches down and scoops up some of the mess between her legs. Javi’s mouth hangs slack and his ass clenches involuntarily tight as she delicately licks her fingers clean, and then he’s cumming in a blinding hot rush, screaming as the world goes white and it feels like his entire spine is being dragged out through his poor, abused cock. </p><p>She lets him come down a bit from it, staying put until he can open his eyes and see how he’s managed to paint her stomach and her tits with his cum. He starts to cry for real now, the release and the relief overwhelming him. </p><p>She gets up and goes to him, releasing the cables that hold him to the wall and opening the straps on the rack. She cradles him against her sticky chest as she reaches over him to pull the plug from his trembling, puffy ring. </p><p>She sets them aside to collect later for cleaning and autoclaving. Right now Javi needs her. She’s put him through it for sure, this time. </p><p>Getting him on his feet she lets him get on the bed with her and she cradles him in her arms, his head on her chest. He’s still weeping, clinging to her, but they’re tears of happiness. She guides his head to her cum-splashed tits and lets him nurse at her breast for comfort as his sobs quiet. “Shhh, shhh, my little one. You did so well today,” she whispers, stroking his hair as he suckles. </p><p>His sobs end and he lets her nipple fall from his lips as he lays his head over her heart. </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” </p><p>“Now, let’s get you in the tub and cleaned up. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” </p><p>***</p><p>Later, as he’s preparing to leave, he turns to her before he opens the door. They’re no longer playing and things between them are different now. He leans down to kiss her chastely on the cheek. </p><p>“Tell Steve I’ll be home around 11, okay?” She adjusts the collar of his jacket, and strokes down a wild lick of wet hair. </p><p>“Sure thing, Connie,” he says over his shoulder as he steps out into the night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>